theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
HIM
HIM is a powerful, red-skinned demon and one of the series' main antagonists. His gender is often something of confusion, as his voice, clothes, and mannerisms often contradict each other, but his name strongly suggests that he is male. He is also mentioned as being male multiple times, for example: "this king of darkness" (Octi Evil), "sir" (Telephonies) and "father" (Custody Battle). It is implied that he is the devil himself, or at least some form of demon, in The Powerpuff Girls series, he is said to be "so sinister, so evil, so scary, so horribly vile that his real name can never be said, lest fear be struck into the very hearts of men." Info Appearance Him has a very androgynous appearance. He has large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black widow's peak hair, lime green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard. He has three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy pink cheeks and black lips, very often in a wide smile. A lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, a black leather belt with a bronze buckle, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots complete his look. He has been shown in numerous satanic forms as well. Most of which are revealed in apocalyptic, hellish situations or realms. These forms often enhance his power and cause him to grow an enormous size. When engaged in battle, he is an entity to be reckoned with; one example of his true form was witnessed in Speed Demon, when he became a giant muscular demon with red skin and black thigh, high spiked boots with a scale pattern and a pink garment made of fur. Personality HIM is shown to be an extremely dark soul. He's bitter, ruthless, domeneering and is taking revenge on the Powerpuff Girls for constantly interfering with his plans. It is shown, that if the Powerpuff Girls weren't there to help Townsville, no one would stand a chance against him. Even the girls themselves have a hard time defeating him, and they seem seemingly would be unable to handle him if they weren't toghetter. Unlike most villains, HIM learns from his mistakes, as he mentioned himself. He is also intelligent to an extent, being able to brainwash people to make them go against the Girls. Pretty much everyone is frightened of HIM. Despite his flamboyant deamanor, HIM is extremly intimidating and power hungry, and is not afraid to kill anyone who stand in his way... even a child. HIM is shown to be quite polite when not causing mayhem. When the Girls mistook him for a crime, HIM acted like be OK with it, until they left, though afterwards it was shown that HIM was actually angry about it, but didn't want to confront the Girls. Story in The Powerpuff Girls series Very little is known about Him's motives for wanting to harm The Powerpuff Girls. In his first appearance, he shows a strong contempt towards them, but the main focus of his monologue is pointed towards being humiliated by the recent defeat of one of his monsters, rather than an overall explanation. He often plays on weaknesses, such as; fear, and seems to have a goal of breaking up their group, mainly through making them hate or fight each other. Unlike other villains who would prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through physicals means, Him, on the other hand, prefers using psychological methods of doing so that often orchestrate events and psychological tortures in an attempt to drive the Powerpuff Girls apart or make them scared; many of which often come close to succeeding. He usesBubbles' innocence and gullibility to move the plans along. He made his first ever appearance in Octi Evil where he possessed Bubbles’ stuffed cute purple octopus doll, "Octi." Using a microphone, in a mysterious way which is purposefully never explained, he speaks to her through Octi. By gaining the trust of Bubbles, he tries to turn the other two girls against one another. When they finally end up enemies, Bubbles turns to Octi, who Him has now fully possessed. Bubbles realizes his identity, but by that point Octi has grown to a gigantic size, and he goes to destroy Townsville, or according to Him's words, "the world." Instead of asking the girls for help, as both are at war with each other, she goes on her own to try and stop Him. She flies up to Octi, who is on top of a skyscraper, and screams that Him had used her to separate the three sisters. Him uses Octi's tentacle to hold her, and slowly crushes her, leading Bubbles to scream so loudly that her cries are heard by Blossom and Buttercup, who meet up and rescue her even though The Professor put them in time out for fighting. While the girls do not attack Octi, instead choosing to save her after putting their differences, Him, angry at their choice screams "No!" before bursting into flames and disappearing. His next main episode was in Telephonies where he is one of the villains The Powerpuff Girls visit because of the prank phone calls but unlike Mojo and Fuzzy, the girls do not attack Him, suggesting that they know what a threat he is, or rather they suspect that he is innocent based upon recent encounters with Fuzzy and Mojo. After they depart, Him calls Mojo and Fuzzy to find out what's going on, even going to form a temporarily alliance with Mojo and Fuzzy. Upon discovering that The Gangreen Gang were behind the calls, the three villains stormed City Hall and beat them up. The mayor, who saw this called The Powerpuff Girls about this, however the girls thought that it was another prank call. During Tough Love, disgusted over how the citizens of Townsville treated The Powerpuff Girls, Him used his evil master-mind powers to form no love into Townsville's citizens' hearts and came up with a spell designed to turn the population against the girls which worked as the normally-loving residents become evil, rising up against the Powerpuff Girls and unwillingly becoming his puppets. It wasn't until the girls fought back that Him's plan was foiled although Him later fled not before telling the girls he never gave repeat performances and that he'd back before vanishing in a puff of pink smoke. In Speed Demon, set fifty years into an alternative future, The Powerpuff Girls themselves have gone missing. Him managed to gain control of the entire planet, which in turn resulted in his powers becoming greater than ever before. He is able to take The Powerpuff Girls' punches head-on to badly injured. In this setting, he was enraged and turned back into his true form of himself. Major Battles * HIM vs. Riku * HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Gangreen Gang, and Slappy the Dummy vs. Sora, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Charmy Bee, and Buttercup * HIM and Dream Catcher vs. Aisha and Nico Robin * HIM and Vanitas vs. Jinafire Long and Sanji * (more coming soon.....) Against Sora's Team HIM likes taking parts on his own terms of eliminating more goody-goody heroes. When confronting every member, he tends to fail and tries to finish off Sora and the team Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Darkness Category:Teleporters Category:Monsters Category:Adults Category:Fighters Category:Corrupted characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Butterflies Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Creatures Category:Spies Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Criminals Category:Destructive characters Category:Warlords Category:Aku Dark Kingdom Category:Thieves